The Misfortune of Kyon
The Misfortune of Kyon and Koizumi (Kyon & Koizumi no Sainan, キョン&古泉の災難) is a collection of short manga by various artists. The book shipped in Japan on December 26, 2009 and was distributed in the United States by Yen Press in 2013.2012-04-07. Yen Press Adds Thermae Romae, Anything and Something, Umineko no Naku Koro ni. Anime News Network. Accessed 2012-05-31.The Misfortune of Kyon & Koizumi (manga). Anime News Network. Accessed 2012-05-31. Book Info Japanese *Release date: December 26, 2009 English *Release date: February 26, 2013 *ISBN 978-0316-22871-8 Description Boisterous, impulsive Haruhi Suzumiya commands the spotlight wherever she goes! But the SOS Brigade chief wouldn't be any kind of chief at all without a supporting cast of club members to command as well. And there's no one she loves ordering around as much as Kyon! In this collection of short comics and illustrations by various artists, the boys of the SOS Brigade will at last have their moment to shine!THE MISFORTUNE OF KYON & KOIZUMI by Nagaru Tanigawa and Noizi Ito Contents *Cover (Aya Shouoto) *Illustrations (two pages, by Akiho Narimiya and Ren Hidoh) An SOS to You *Watari **Itsuki Koizumi collapsed due to overwork fighting the celestials. Kyon assisted Koizumi's esper-fighting duties, but had no success. The Derangement of ◯◯ *Youko Fujioka **Haruhi Suzumiya suffered from an illness, causing Koizumi to worry her powers would go out of control. Koizumi acted in a particularly flirtatious manner toward Kyon, causing Haruhi to create lots of closed space. Closed Space ★ Scramble! *Mikimaki **Kyon was worried about his academic performance and asked to borrow Koizumi's notes, which he claimed was similar to the "Death Note". Koizumi would only lend the notes if Kyon agreed to a favor; to prompt an outburst of closed space. Koizumi claimed if Haruhi didn't "let off steam" incidents of closed space would only get worse. Kyon successfully provoked Haruhi's anger, creating a dangerous situation for Koizumi. Koizumi's further "coaching" of Kyon only caused more problems. The Web Design of Kyon & Koizumi *Mikimaki **Koizumi surprised Kyon, who was gazing at pictures of Mikuru Asahina on the computer when he was supposed to be creating the SOS Brigade website. As Kyon rapidly deleted the evidence when Haruhi intruded, she told Koizumi to help. However, Koizumi knew little about the internet except how to surf "Agencybook". He recruited 'Agency' members to help with site themes, but Kyon declared them all inappropriate. Kyon's Romantic History *Mikimaki **When Haruhi made Kyon contribute a love story, he complained to Koizumi that he couldn't write about that. Koizumi told him to write from his own experiences, but Kyon didn't have any, and Koizumi's apology just annoyed him. Snowy Mountain Syndrome Sufferers *Mikimaki **Kyon asked Koizumi what illusion he has seen in the Snow Mountain Syndrome incident. Koizumi started to say he saw Kyon, but this annoyed him, and he cut Koizumi off. Koizumi said he would treasure the memory forever, annoying Kyon even more. The Tenacity of Koizumi Itsuki *Nao Katou **Kyon was conversing with Asahina in the SOS clubroom when he passed out. He awoke with Koizumi too close to his face. Koizumi warned him he was in closed space, and he'd arrived there because "someone" had knocked him unconscious and taken him there. When Kyon asked why Koizumi had abducted him, Koizumi said he had wanted to play a game alone with Kyon (a request Kyon had previously refused). The ensuing argument was interrupted by a celestial, which easily defeated Koizumi. After leaving the space, Kyon resolved to just play board games with Koizumi. The Transformation of Kyon *Kaine Akiduki **Kyon's Sister suggested he needed a makeover. When Kyon told Koizumi about this, he became really enthusiastic about making Kyon "handsome". They proposed making Kyon less "boring" to entertain Haruhi. When Kyon told her he would turn into an "ideal man", she took it as a bad joke and dragged him out of the room. Koizumi had to run off due to the closed space that had been generated. The Exchange of Kyon & Koizumi *Ayumi Kanou **Kyon and Koizumi woke up having switched bodies. Previously Haruhi had complained about Kyon's attitude, wishing he was more like Koizumi, and now they'd both gotten their wish. At the clubroom, each tried to hide what had happened to them, but Haruhi got suspicious, thinking they were mimicking each other. Treasure Hunter Hunter *Yuzuru Asahina **Haruhi announced a treasure hunter contest, girls versus boys. They were to dig up on school grounds, as Haruhi had heard there was treasure buried there. While Kyon and Koizumi dug, Kyon came to believe there was no treasure. Koizumi said there was treasure because Haruhi desired it -- the SOS Brigade. Meanwhile Yuki Nagato found a time capsule, which Haruhi accepted as treasure. She told Mr. Okabe if he didn't accept the Brigade they would put it back, which Kyon considered coercion. Since the boys lost, they were subject to punishment. They all had to play dressup as public relations for the Brigade, but the boys' outfits were more humiliating. Not Like This. *Soyogo Iwaki **While filling out wishes during Tanabata (see the story and episode Bamboo Leaf Rhapsody) Kyon noticed Koizumi's embarrassingly bad handwriting. Koizumi's writing style was fast and noisy, so he had to memorize what teachers said during class rather than take notes. Kyon made Koizumi practice, but the handwriting had to be censored (in part because it contained Kyon's real name). Koizumi showed his own name but it was still messy. (He had to write it a lot because girls kept asking him for autographs.) His English signature was very legible though. Koizumi ended up taking his notes in English, making him even more popular with the girls. The Boredom of Kyon-kun *Takumi Yoshimura **Kyon, bored, was playing Go with Koizumi in the clubroom when Haruhi announced that she was bored. Koizumi believed she was about to destroy the world with closed space. They both dressed up in weird costumes and played the game, but closed space appeared anyway. Koizumi briefly suggested he and Kyon dress up as maids, but Nagato proposed a solution: Twister. Haruhi made herself the director of the game, which ended up making Kyon very uncomfortable. Kyon bickered with Koizumi due to their uncomfortable positions, ignoring Haruhi in the process. Closed space appeared again. Bamboo-Cutter SOS! *Mika Kajiyama **Haruhi got an idea from reading the old Japanese folktale Tale of the Bamboo Cutter. (In this story, Princess Kaguya was secretly a moon-person, raised on Earth. Various suitors tried to marry her, but she refused them all. Eventually the moon's envoy took her back to her homeland.) Haruhi assigned various roles to Brigade members, assigning the role of the princess to Kyon. Unfortunately she had already made Koizumi one of Kaguya's suitors. Haruhi would play the part of the envoy from the moon, who was in effect one of Kaguya's suitors as well. Kyon became uncomfortable fighting off Koizumi's advances, when he suddenly woke up. Wondering if he had just had a dream, Haruhi told him they were going to do Princess Kaguya... The Mountain Mayhem of Kyon & Koizumi! *Uka Nagao **Haruhi told the SOS Brigade they would go into the mountains to look for weirdness. Haruhi said she wanted to find a yeti, a tshuchinoko snake, or rare matsutake mushrooms... all of which Koizumi and Kyon discovered in their search. Koizumi said all these things had been created by Haruhi. Koizumi persuaded Kyon to bring the four mushrooms back to Haruhi, but Kyon was getting tired of Haruhi and wanted to quit the Brigade. Haruhi decided to cook the four of them, but Kyon wouldn't get one. Koizumi offered to split his with Kyon, but Kyon still wanted to quit. A few days later, Haruhi said they'd go to the beach and look for mermaids, upsetting Kyon again. Trashy Advice *Uka Nagao **A bored Haruhi asked Kyon and Koizumi if they knew any yaoi fanboys before leaving the clubroom in frustration. The two were confused, but Nagato told them it meant a boy who enjoyed boy/boy romance comics. The two went to a store to do research (buying some manga), while getting the attention of the female shoppers there. Koizumi was left with the belief that he and Kyon had to entertain Haruhi with the genre themes, otherwise the world would be destroyed. Kyon and Koizumi pretended to date... but Haruhi was grossed out by this and stormed out again. Nagato told the two that yaoi fans weren't necessarily in such relationships themselves. Kyon and Koizumi had to spend an entire week clearing up the misunderstanding with Haruhi. Spicy Spring *Haru Akiyoshi **Haruhi was planning a recruitment meeting for a new member of the SOS Brigade in the spring of year 1. The recruits would play a game of roulette, on the grounds that only a lucky person could call down miracles. She had bought cream puffs and said she had filled one with spicy mustard. She made the SOS Brigade test a "test batch". Kyon was not surprised at failing, but Koizumi got a mustard puff too. The two were sent to get tea. During the walk, Koizumi blamed Kyon for him being tired (as Kyon was responsible for Haruhi creating closed space). When they came back, Kyon said the puffs would chase off an esper, but this just confused Haruhi. Killing Time *Yoshitsugu Katagiri **Haruhi was bored, and told Kyon to do something funny. When he hesitated, she ordered him and Koizumi to do a manzai comedy routine. Haruhi called it lame and wondered why Koizumi had used the Kansai dialect. She got the girls to try to amuse her too, but they failed as well. Finally, Koizumi suggested that Kyon surprise Haruhi, but this utterly failed to be entertaining, instead making Haruhi irate. With Kyon-kun! *Suzu Kouno **Kyon recovered from a fever to find Itsuki Koizumi at his place, playing with his sister. Prior to Kyon's illness, the SOS Brigade decided to put on a magic show, and Kyon and Koizumi were set to face off against the girls. (Haruhi, naturally, would be the judge.) Kyon's sister was recruited due to her natural sleight of hand talents, and talents such as hiding in a bag. Koizumi's communication method left lots of room for misunderstandings. Kyon's sister left to play with Miyoko Yoshimura, leaving Kyon alone with Koizumi. A worn-out Kyon participated in the magic show, despite his sister's warning not to push himself. The Disappearance of Itsuki Koizumi *Kanan Sawatari **Two versions of Itsuki Koizumi appeared in the SOS Brigade clubroom; one wore a Kouyouen uniform and was from the alternate reality seen in The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya. Kyon referred to this version of Koizumi as "Kousen". Kousen said he had no knowledge how he had gotten there. Nagato had accidentally summoned him when debugging her world restoration. Kousen said he had no memories prior to last December, and now it was January. Koizumi was happy to see Haruhi at a distance, because she was smiling, and the alternate Haruhi that he was familiar with rarely did so. He was ready to disappear. Kousen said he had confessed to Haruhi previously, but she had rejected him (inadvertently revealing to Kyon that he had kept his previous memories). Kyon figured that Nagato would simply send Kousen back to his "proper body", and that he wouldn't really cease to exist, as Kyon and Nagato would still remember him. Kyon didn't say any of that though, figuring Kousen had already figured that out. *Afterword References Category:Other franchises Category:Manga